


(the worst thing is that) i'm in the same situation

by rosewitchx



Series: "it's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." [20]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Endgame, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It Gets Worse, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, blame the wsmagc server for having a whole day dedicated to a4 angst not me, its so short bros, they're having a bad time okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: thor and scott have a nice chat involving almost no words, the death of the universe and a teeny bit of alcohol.





	(the worst thing is that) i'm in the same situation

**Author's Note:**

> the avengers are some of the most messed up folks i know how the FUCK do they cope???  
> this is angsty and not very happy  
> title from the 1975's [it's not living (if it's not with you)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqoXU583vsY) which is fittingly about drug addiction and also has been stuck in my head for an eternity  
> watch the avengers' newest trailer before reading.

everyone always asks scott how he's feeling. he says he's okay when cap asks, really, just a little shaken, but it's not like they can't get them back, right?

 

right?

 

he's fine, really, he's seriously fine. he might be sitting in a dark room, might have been for a couple days, but that's uh, understandable, right?

“mind if i join you?”

 

scott barely hears him enter, slow, heavy thuds against the room’s wooden floor. thor plops down onto the couch next to him, covered by a blanket; he looks at scott with tired eyes and pretends he doesn’t notice scott ignoring him in return.

 

“make yourself comfortable,” scott mumbles. he tries to put the bottle of rum on the floor slowly. it still thuds dangerously against it. 

 

his head is spinning too fast. not fast enough. it feels familiar, but not familiar enough. it needs that bite, it needs to pull out the oxygen from his lungs and make him see the patterns he can only see when he’s quantum-sized. ~~he thinks of cassie. what would she think of him, the world's greatest grandma, if she saw him like this?~~

 

thor reaches for the bottle, but he doesn’t really drink from it. he examines it, disinterested, and then says, “i wish i could get drunk on this.”

 

scott raises an eyebrow. “you can’t?” his voice slurs behind a bit, but that’s okay, scott guesses.  ~~it’s not enough. it’s not nearly enough. he doesn’t feel the bite, the fire, the asphyxiation—~~

 

“nah,” thor says. “it’s too light for me. i’ve tried,” he insists. scott knows this. he’s seen it. “but it just doesn’t work.”

 

“i thought you were acting tough.” scott sighs. “you’re like cap.”

 

thor takes off the cap from the bottle and takes a long swig. it’s like he’s drinking water. “the captain didn’t kill half the universe,” he says. his hand shakes. scott’s scared; he might drop the bottle. dr. banner gets really annoyed whenever they spill anything. but the bottle doesn’t fall from his hands, he puts it down on the tiny coffee table and sighs. 

 

scott just shakes his head. he knows: there’s no point in trying to change thor’s mind. still, he whispers, “it wasn’t your fault.” he doesn’t expect a reply. he never gets one. 

 

they spend a while in silence as the sun goes down. then, scott says, after the rest of the rum and a bit of the strongest vodka they had has gone down into his belly: “cap got high once. didn’t think that was possible, but he did it.”

 

thor says, “i guess i’ll have to try that.”

 

they don't say anything else, and by the time scott sees thor again, there's a light haze in his eyes (golden, blue, so odd) and a strange swing to his steps, but he doesn't mention it; he just passes the bottle and lets thor decide what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> please yell at me about the avengers.


End file.
